That's a promise
by Emmaplease
Summary: The story of Andromeda Tonks, nee Black, through the eyes of her sister, Narcissa, from lovestruck student to post-DH, when she has nothing. Oneshot, very brief.


Narcissa Black stuck her wand between her teeth and crawled under the bed, squirming uncomfortably in the low and claustrophobic ground. Sensing the wall before her, she spat her wand onto the floor, nudged it into her hand and muttered "_Lumos_"

The bed lit up with a yellow light and Narcissa squinted slightly, unused to the bright light. Blinking away the black spots, she awkwardly clasped her wand and pointed it at the skirting board. Black letters inscribed themselves, curling elegantly into being.

_Narcissa Druella Black, 1970_.

Satisfied, she extinguished the light and began pushing herself out, wincing as her back scraped against the wood of the bed.

"Cissy?" came a voice from behind her, causing Narcissa to start and bang her head against the underside of the bed. Quickly, she wriggled out and turned over, seeing the half-lit sight of her sister, Andromeda Black, standing in front of her.

"Christ, Dromeda, what are you doing? Its bloody midnight!" she said, rubbing her head and sitting on the bed, placing her wand safely on the bedside table.

Andromeda laughed nervously.

"Actually," she said, tapping her fingers together nervously, "there's something I want to tell you."

Narcissa raised her eyebrows expectantly.

"What?" she asked, and then, "Oh come on, you know whatever it is you can tell me!"

Andromeda bit her lip, screwed her eyes shut and blurted out, "I'm in love with Teddy."

"Teddy who?" asked Narcissa immediately, willing her to say anything, anything other than-

"Teddy Tonks."

"Dromeda," said Narcissa, feeling her heartbeat quicken, "tell me you're joking."

Andromeda shrugged.

"I wish I could. I...I'm in love, Cissy! Do you know how amazing that feels?"

Narcissa looked at her angrily.

"No, you aren't! He's a mudblood, Drom! Scum of the Earth, scourge of the wizarding world and you are NOT IN LOVE. Do you hear me? Finish it before its even started. Don't tell anybody but me what you've said tonight, _especially _not Bella, if you value your life."

"I...I'm not sure I can." said Andromeda uncertainly.

"You can, and you will." said Narcissa firmly. "Don't even go there, Andromeda Black."

Andromeda knew the conversation was over. She walked away, knowing in her heart that she couldn't let it go.

000

_Dear Cissy,_

_I told Mum and Dad about me and Ted. _

_They said they never wanted to see me again. _

_Bella wouldn't even look at me._

_Can I see you some time?_

Narcissa, sitting in her London flat, read the letter twice, then wrote down her reply.

_Dromeda,_

_You know I can't._

_I hope you're happy._

_Ciss._

Then, she threw the letter in the fire and apparated to Grimmauld Place and walked towards the tapestry. It was with tears in her eyes she burnt her younger sister out of her life.

Bellatrix Black watched from the doorway, a look of grim satisfaction on her face.

000

Narcissa Malfoy sat in the corner of the hall, feeling out of place in the school she had once thought of as home. Her only son sat at the table next to her, his head in his hands. Lucius tried his best to look like he was still superior, whilst his whole world crumpled around him.

The hall went silent as Minerva McGonagall stood up in the Headmaster's chair.

"Today, we celebrate as the wizarding world is rid of its greatest foe," she said, and something in her tone prevented anyone from cheering. "and we lose some of our soldiers....our families...our friends..."

The whole hall watched silently as she read out a list of the dead, and one name stood out for Narcissa Malfoy.

"Nymphadora Tonks."

Without warning, Narcissa stood and fled the hall, ignoring the faces that turned to her as her chair scraped back loudly, into the room where the dead were laid.

As she had expected, Andromeda was there, sitting on a chair and watching her only child lying dead on the floor.

Narcissa felt a lump rise into her throat. If that were Draco...Narcissa bit her lip fiercely.

"Andromeda?" she said quaveringly, her voice threatening to break.

Andromeda looked at her, grief so apparent in her eyes that Narcissa couldn't discern how she felt about her sudden appearance.

"I'm so sorry!" she cried, rushing to Andromeda and wrapping her in her arms. Andromeda began crying in earnest.

"I want to be here for you," said Narcissa fiercely, "I'm _going_ to be here for you. That's a promise."


End file.
